Alice's Little Plan
by Quiet Milk
Summary: Lame title, I know. Alice reflects on her and Jasper’s physical relationship. When she realises what Jasper needs, she decides in typical Alice Cullen fashion that she’s going to get her way no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own it. But you know that.**

**Alice reflects on her and Jasper's physical relationship. When she realises what Jasper needs, she decides in typical Alice Cullen fashion that she's going to get her way no matter what. **

Alice lay back on her and Jasper's bed. Everyone had gone hunting, but Alice hadn't felt the need. She wished she'd gone now, she was exceedingly bored. She wasn't tired, or uncomfortable, just plain bored. Sunlight shone through a gap in her curtain, setting millions of sparkles off around the room. Her fingers slid slowly down her stomach, gently caressing the smooth skin.

"God, Jasper. I love you Jasper!" She murmured as the tip of her index finger brushed over her clit. Images swirled in her mind of their first time, and she was lost.

_*Flashback*_

Alice flopped onto the couch in the most human way she could muster. Jasper winked in his charming way and followed suit. He took her hand in his, and caressed her palm lightly. She leaned in to kiss him, pressing her lips softly to his. The first time she tried to kiss him he'd freaked out, telling her she didn't have to prove anything to him. Even though he was used to the kisses, she'd never tried to go farther than the tiny chaste pecks. But tonight she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Alice." He reprimanded softly, after she'd traced his lips with her tongue. She pouted.

"Jazz... I love you."

He chuckled, his rich bass sending shivers down her spine. "And I love you. But lust is different to love, trust me, I would know."

She crossed her legs, letting her modest skirt ride up over her thighs. Jasper groaned. Alice folded her arms under her breasts, forcing them up, and creating a lovely view of her cleavage.

"Alice... please. I don't think I can remain a gentleman for much longer if you keep up with that."

She grinned mischievously, and squirmed so her skirt rode even higher. She ran one finger up his thigh, noting the beginning twitches of arousal. He took her hand, and stopped her.

"Jazz, do you remember when you said you'd do anything for me, last week?"

He groaned. "Alice, please. You know I love you. You know I want you. But I don't want you to have to see me... I'm disgusting."

Her face lit up. "So you won't make love to me because you're self-conscious?"

"Alice, I'm scarred and twisted, how could you ever be intimate with me? I still don't understand how you could love me, except that you've only seen my face and neck."

"Jasper, I long to see the rest of you. You're the most beautiful creature in the world. You don't see yourself clearly. I could never explain how much I want you. How much I want you to have _your _way with _me._" She leaned forward to kiss him. Her mouth crashed onto his, her tongue slipping out to beg entrance into his mouth. He finally relented, and she began exploring his mouth.

Lust burned in her stomach, as she moved to straddle him. He broke the kiss.

"Behave, Alice. Please? The last time I was like this... was with Maria."He looked ashamed. "I want it to be special for both of us, making love, not just sex."

Alice climbed off his lap and looked at him expectantly. He sent her a wave of patience and calm. He pushed her shoulders down, so she was lying on the couch. He positioned himself ever-so-carefully over her. His lips brushed up and down her jaw, and down her neck. He found a sweet spot in the dent where her collarbone met. He sucked and licked gently, eliciting a moan. Her fingers tangled in his hair. Jasper danced his fingers down her ribs, to the valley of her breasts. As he kissed her again, he pulled off her shirt, breaking away to remove completely the piece of clothing. His long fingers brushed lightly over her already pert nipple. She gasped.

"You like that?" He drawled, with his perfect accent. Alice felt a spurt of moisture from her throbbing core. His eyes crinkled slightly into one of his almost smiles.

"Jazz..." She moaned, as he turned his attention to her other breast. Her hand crept around to cup the back of his neck, while he moved his mouth to suckle on her raised peak. She pressed him closer. Alice was almost ready to come with his ministrations to her chest. He pressed hot, wet open mouthed kisses down her stomach, and she wound her tiny fingers into his mop of hair. He reached the waistband of her skirt, and paused.

"Are you sure?"

Alice felt her eyes bug out of her head. "Don't... don't stop." She managed to choke out. He gave a tiny chuckle. He pushed her skirt down past her hips and off altogether. Her arousal smelt delicious, and her black French lace panties were soaked with it. He kissed along the waistband, tickling her slightly. He pulled the panties down and kissed between her folds. Alice jumped. His long tongue flicked out over her clit and her hips bucked. Jasper continued his sweet torture, and added a long, slender finger into her core.

"My god... You're so... tight." Jasper groaned. "And wet... and hot."

A brief flush of embarrassment ran through her, but she couldn't focus. He continued to pleasure her, until she was almost over the edge.

"I love you." Jasper muttered, and then returned to his work. She began to clench, and finally came, screaming his name. Jasper lapped at her sex, greedily sucking every last drop of her juices. Once she'd come down, she looked at him as seductively as she could. With still trembling fingers, Alice undid the buttons of his shirt. Jasper was still as she removed it. Alice ran her fingers over his chest, but he stopped her. Alice complied with his wishes, but slid down his body, her fingers on the button of his pants. He growled.

"What are you doing?"

"Returning the favour." Alice said simply.

"No. No way." He pulled her by the arms back up to face level. "You got what you wanted. Isn't that enough?"

Alice cried out "NO! That's not what I wanted. I mean, it is, sort of, but what about you? Don't you want some release?" She gestured to his bulging erection.

"Not like that. Not tonight." He got up from the couch, put his shirt on and left.

_*End of flashback*_

Alice sighed. For months it was like that. She'd thought she'd finally talked him into it, but he'd just spend all night pleasuring her, and then vehemently refuse to let her take him to the same levels of bliss. It had killed her, she felt so selfish. All she wanted was to let him feel the infinite satisfaction he'd given her. Even now, after half a century, she'd never given him a blow job, or even a hand job. They only had sex about once a week. All he wanted to do was suck her pussy, and make her, quote "happy" end quote. But she was very, very unhappy.

**Yeah, it's short. There'll be more. Please review... Please? ******** I'm very insecure. Reviews, and Radiohead are love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I just realised there's probably some spelling mistakes in this. Well, they'll appear like spelling mistakes, but in my country they're correct. So sorry. Suck it up.  
Also, this chapter is a bit slow, because the next chapter will have the smut and lemons that would liven it up.**

Alice breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her family would be home in just one short hour. She also saw Jasper taking her in his lean arms, dipping his head and kissing her, before sweeping her into their room to celebrate their reunion. But she knew exactly what he'd do, how he'd do it and how long it would take without even bothering to sift through the vision. She frowned resignedly. There had to be something that could make him lose control, something to finally break his gentlemanly iron will. Lingerie wouldn't work, she'd thought of that many years ago.

"My god, Jasper, I love you more than anything. Why must you be so goddamn difficult?" She muttered aloud to herself.

"Oh." She stopped short. The idea posed itself without the slightest warning. One minute she was clueless, the next she was jumping around her room, preparing for her lover's return.

****

She could smell her family faintly as she stood impatiently on the porch, craning her neck before giving up and jumping onto the roof. She saw Emmett first, his hulking figure running, a few steps ahead of Edward's lanky, boyish one. Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle pranced neatly behind, looking as though they were dancing rather than running. Alice crinkled her nose.

'_Where _is _he?' _She thought. She saw Edward look up with a small smile, but she ignored him, because her lover had just loped out from the woods. She couldn't help but admire his long legs, his lean muscles, his perfect golden hair...

She shook her head, embarrassed, knowing she sounded like a fifteen year-old fangirl. Edward was smirking when he jumped onto the roof with her.

"He missed you. I caught him trying to run off twice. You'd better be ready for this." He said quickly, before darting away. I smiled mischievously at his back.

"Alice! Oh, god, love."

I turned to see my favourite smile, on my favourite person. His eyes were burning with love, and he took me in his arms, just like I'd seen, and he dipped his head to kiss me, just like I'd seen. I knew I had to get out quickly, or the rest of the vision would unfold right here on the roof. I smiled against his lips.

"How was hunting?" I asked him.

"Fine." He grunted in a very manly I-want-you-to-scream-my-name-in-ecstasy-right-now sort of way.

"What did you hunt?"

He looked at me, puzzled. "Deer mainly. Some mountain lions with Edward."

I grinned as he leaned in to kiss me again. I scurried out of his way. He looked into my eyes, as though trying to read my mind.

"Do you want to come shopping with me?"

He shook his head for a moment, the smiled a little. "If you want to, I want to."

"Brilliant."

****

Alice reclined in a chair, keeping up the human façade as well as she could. Jasper was beside her, and the two of them were feigning exhaustion due to several shop assistants mentioning how long they'd been shopping. Alice could tell Jasper was trying to gaze at her inconspicuously. He was curious about her behaviour, which was good. She congratulated herself inwardly for her genius. She hadn't had a vision, but he was bound to ask her what was up very soon.

"Are you almost finished spending our fortune, love?" Jasper's honey voice broke her from her self-congratulatory daze. She nodded happily, and he smiled. A pang of guilt cut into her. He was so easy to please, all he wanted was for her to be happy, and here she was scheming and tricking.

'_It'll be worth it, though,' _she thought. _'He deserves something for five decades of selflessness.'_

"So... are we leaving?" He raised one perfect brow.

"Yeah, come on." She placed her hand in his. He wrapped his impossibly long fingers around her little hand, and it reminded her of that ridiculous song.

'_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand.' _She sung to herself. She tried not to laugh, and she noted Jasper's mood soared. He must have felt her amusement. She then hoped he hadn't felt her guilt. Or if he had, that he would've thought she was feeling guilty for dragging him around in the mall all day.

They drove home, hand in hand as usual. Alice decided that's what it was about Jasper. He knew she liked this life, the way they were, so he stuck to it, following her around all day, adoring her and constantly hopping around to give her her slightest whim.

All of that would change soon enough. Her plan spun through her mind, and she fervently hoped it would work. It had taken so long to convince Jasper she loved him, and if this plot didn't work, it may be another decade before they were back to even this life. So for the first time she could remember, which pretty much meant for the first time ever, she prayed.

'_God, if you are allowed to listen to me, oh and EDWARD! Edward, don't you dare tell anyone about this. So God, please, please let this work. My husband deserves it.'_

Jasper parked the car and turned to her. "How would you like to have some fun, darlin'? Right here in Carlisle's car." He drawled. She bit her lip.

'_Damnit God!' _She cursed. She was sure Jasper could smell her arousal at the proposal. She had to say something. She had to put her plan into full swing.

"Jasper?" She said shyly. "I have something I need to tell you."

He reached across the console and pulled her onto his lap. "Anythin', love." He nibbled at her sweet spot. She was finding it more difficult to concentrate by the millisecond.

"I'm not having sex with you, and I'm certainly not letting you... eat me, anymore." She bit down hard on her lip. He paused, and froze. When he looked up into her eyes, pain was evident so harshly she wanted to tear herself apart and throw herself into a fire. But she had to finish this.

"Don't look like that, Jazz. I didn't-"

"It's the scars, isn't it?" He mumbled, cutting her off. "It's because I'm so repulsive."He lifted her easily back into her seat, though she wished he hadn't.

"No Jas, let me fini-"

"Don't lie, Alice. You shouldn't have made yourself unhappy by staying with me. I thought... I thought the love you felt was for me." He launched himself out of the car. She followed him far out into the forest. She was sure they'd left Washington, when he finally stopped. He turned to look at her. His face was contorted with agony.

"Don't make yourself unhappy." He said again. Alice felt the full force of his anguish.

"I'm not..."

"Go home, Alice." He said it like an order. Alice just stared at him. She'd really fucked up this time.

**Short again. I'm a short person though so... yeah. There's some logic for you. Don't worry, it'll all be resolved, just you wait. Alice will get her way, she always does. Please review? Reviews, like Radiohead, are love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**You, dear readers, make me nervous. You naughty people who put me on alert, but didn't review. *Shakes finger* Also, no one seemed to mind that it changes from third person to first person briefly in the last chapter. Sorry about that.  
There's a tiny, tiny lemon in this chapter, but I decided not to finish this story just yet. **

"_Go home, Alice." He said it like an order. Alice just stared at him. She'd really fucked up this time. _

"Jazz." She whispered. He stared at her, his golden eyes wide.

"Jazz, you never let me finish." She said.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Alice."

"No, Jazz, just... shut up and listen! I'm not letting your mouth anywhere near my... you know..." She trailed off until she realised she hadn't finished what she'd wanted to say. "Oh, right... So, yeah. None of that until you let me do one little thing for you."

His face transformed into pure bliss. "You do still love me?"

"You silly, silly, man. Of course I love you! Can't you feel it?" She grinned, dancing over to give him a hug. He looked sheepish.

"Yes, sorry. Now what was that one little thing?" He started kissing up and down her throat. She reached up and kissed him, and unbuttoned his shirt. He was a little confused, but decided to just let it happen. She reached for his belt buckle, and he stopped her.

"What about this little thing then? Or will we tend to that later?"

She grinned devilishly. "No, now's a good time. Now's the perfect time." And with that she tugged his belt from the loops, and started on the button and zip of his trousers.

"You're a little over-dressed, love." He said lazily, noting he was almost naked and she still had her sweater, jeans and panties on.

"Be patient, Jazz." She was still grinning. By the time she'd removed his pants, his member was standing halfway to attention. Realisation of what she was trying to do crashed around him like waves at the beach. Once again, he pulled her up by the arms. He gazed into her eyes.

'_Why does she have to tempt me like this? I _know _she doesn't really want to do this to me.' _He groaned internally.

"Alice! We've talked about this."

"Yes, we have, and you agreed to it. I'm so sick of being selfish. I want to be more like you." She pouted. He felt a few licks of anger hidden in his exasperation.

"You know I don't expect... fellatio. I j-"

"You just want me to be happy. I know! But Jazz, it kills me, you only let yourself have release once a week! Or even that. Every night you make it about me. What about you?"

"I love you! I don't want you doing something so degrading to _me." _He moaned.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock, it's not degrading, it'd be better than the sweetest love we've ever made to properly see your face, painted with pleasure on my behalf. When I'm still capable of coherent thought, I mean." She said slowly.

"No. I'm not having you... suck me off. It's wrong. It's something fumbling teenagers do in the back of a van."

Alice's pout drooped even lower. "Jasper, stop being a gentleman for five fucking minutes."

Jasper was surprised. Alice only ever swore when she was livid or climaxing, and he was pretty sure she wasn't the second one at the moment.

'_Maybe...' _His mind toyed with the idea. He felt himself twitch as he imagined her full lips running up and down him. The other half of his mind felt disgusted. He was torn. On one hand, he wanted to throw her down, and give her another reason to scream his name. He just wanted her to be happy. He knew she wouldn't let him, because of this stupid little plan. On the other hand, he _did _sort of want her to just attack him and get it over with. The idea made his now full-blown erection throb. She smiled, and sashayed sexily over to him.

"Shh Jasper." She said, placing a finger on his lips. She assessed the situation. She couldn't kneel, she'd be too short. So instead she lay him down. He was tense.

"Relax, love." She stroked his face lovingly, and then slid her petite frame down his leanly muscled one. She ran her fingers down his shaft, and his hips jerked. She lowered her mouth and ran her tongue over the slit. He groaned.

"Stop! Oh god, Alice. Just... baby steps or something." He rolled them so quickly she didn't have time to react. He literally tore the clothes from her body.

"Jasper what are you-" She was cut off when he entered her in one swift motion. He pulled out, so only the tip was still inside her, and she whimpered before he thrust in roughly again. He kept up a fast rhythm, nothing like he'd ever done before. Alice was screaming and moaning, in more pleasure than she'd ever experienced. They came together, falling in a heap of limbs as they rode out their orgasm together.

Alice turned her head so she could gaze at him. He was looking apologetic.

"Alice, I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry."

She giggled. "If it hadn't been so good, I might be angry at you for interrupting me. I'm still not letting you do anything to me until I get to carry out that _one little thing._"

"But I let you do it already. Isn't once enough?"

Alice was taken-aback. "What? That didn't count."

"Yes it did."

"No it didn't!" She hissed. _'You are so ****ing stubborn!'_

He shook his head in the beginnings of anger. A small part of his mind was surprised. He was never angry with his Alice. Except for now. And they were arguing over the most ridiculous thing in the world. The two of them ran home side-by-side, not speaking a word.

****

Alice was sulking in her room when Rosalie came in.

"What's up, Alice?" She asked, although her thoughts were wondering what she'd look like with such an unhappy pout.

"Jazz is being a selfless gentleman."

"Oh, dear, how awful!" Rose gasped in mock horror. Alice smiled a little at her absurdly beautiful sister. "Now, tell me, what exactly is wrong with that?"

"Well, when we make love-"

"Can't you just say sex like a normal person?"

"But that's the thing. It's never sex. He always takes his time benefitting me, so to speak. I can only ever talk him into actual sex once a week. It's not that he's a bad lover, far from it, I just feel guilty. So I told him no more sex until he let me repay the tiniest amount of everything he's given me, in the last fifty years." Alice explained.

"Well, come on then, let's make you irresistible." Rosalie held out her hand to her sister, which Alice took gratefully.

****

Jasper loitered downstairs. He mulled over what had happened.

'_I love her. But honestly! I want it. NO! Shut up. I don't want it. I don't want to see her perfect lips wrapped around my cock, sucking and licking and... fuck.'_

"Jasper." Edward's voice broke his reverie.

"What?" He snapped.

"She's pretty upset. And determined." Edward's expression was rueful. "Maybe you should just let her do it."

Jasper growled. "Would you want Bella kneeling in front of you, her head bobbing around as you get off?"

It was Edward's turn to snarl, but he had to admit, Jasper was right. Emmett entered.

"I heard something about heads bobbing and getting off?"

The other two rolled their eyes.

"Don't worry, man." He said to Jasper. "If she's up for it, then go for it! It's amazing. And Jesus it makes Rose all the more horny."

Edward and Jasper cringed at the mental image, although Edward had it somewhat worse that Jasper. The blond vampire was still unsure.

"But it's not making love. It's just a dirty, hormone-fuelled, teenage way of proving what they mistake for love." He reasoned.

"But if Alice wants to," Edward ran a hand through his hair, "Then it's definitely about love. Trust me."

Emmett nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! She wants you bad! All she wants to do is please her man!"

Jasper gave up. When Alice was finished, he could please her for an eternity or two. And just like that, he made up his mind.

"Uh, you guys might want to leave the house for a while."

Emmett and Edward scurried through the front doors, Emmett clapping his smaller brother on the back.  
"I told you I could convince him."

**There. The last chapter will be up in a couple of days. I'm going ice-skating tomorrow! And it's summer... Reviews and Radiohead are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I know everyone's being a bit annoying and ridiculous and not very real... but anyway. I wrote this chapter, and then reread it, and it seemed to be exactly what everyone would expect. But anyway. Enjoy!**

Alice stood under Rosalie's swift, careful hands. Her hair was mussed to perfection, a style which Rosalie had named 'sex hair'. A tiny, raven bra that hardly covered a thing accompanied by a matching thong finished off her very sexy look. Alice looked at herself in the mirror.

"I really like this set. I hope it doesn't get _too _badly damaged."

Rosalie gave a little shake of her head. "Oh, Alice, if he doesn't rip that straight from your body, it'll be confirmed that he's gay."

"I don't really want him to rip it from my body." The smaller vampire mused. "I'd rather tie him down, and then strip slowly, before giving him a healthy dose of..."

Rosalie laughed. "Good luck, little sister."

Just as her blonde sister exited, Alice had a vision.

****

Jasper headed upstairs at human pace. He was nervous more than anything, but a little excited too. He resented the excitement he felt for himself, so he focused on the excitement that he'd be giving Alice exactly what she wanted. The image of her perfect lips wrapped tightly around his cock was burned into his brain, and his erection was already half-flagged. He caught the faint scent of her arousal. He remembered Emmett's previous words.

'_Jesus, it makes Rose all the more horny.' _

He groaned. He repeated the words '_It's what she wants,' _over and over in his mind. This was about her, in a strange, warped way. He stood outside their room, terrified. Should he knock? It _was_ his room, too. Should he just walk right in? He decided to knock, and he guessed Alice would have seen him raise his fist and rap softly against the wood. She answered the door in nothing but a bra and matching thong. He groaned.

"Aw, fuck."

Alice began to sway her hips as she backed into the room. Jasper followed, the bulge in the front of his pants becoming painful. Normally he'd have helped her out, then gone and relieved himself, but not today.

"Swearing isn't getting you out of this." She said.

'_Nothing will.' _He thought.

She ran her hands lightly over her stomach, and made a simpering little moan.

"God, Alice, are you trying to kill me?" He growled. She gave a seductive smile, before wandering over. Her slight fingers unbuttoned his shirt easily, and she stared into his golden eyes the whole time. She ran her hand lightly over his marked shoulders, and down over his nipples. He inhaled sharply. She then danced her fingers down to his trousers, and undid the clasp. Her control slipped a little as she discovered he was going commando. She gazed at the beautiful man in front of her, his leanly muscled body slightly tense. She leaned in and kissed him with all the passion she felt for him.

"Aliiiiiiiiice." He moaned, bucking his hips lightly against hers, his arousal pressing into her stomach.

"Nuh-uh, Jazz," she placed a hand on his hip to stop him. "For sixty years you made me beg. Now it's your turn." She trailed kisses down his jaw, each one becoming more and more open-mouthed, until she was sucking on a newly discovered sweet spot at the base of his neck. He groaned as she ran wet kisses and licks along his collarbone. She blew on the wet trail and felt a shudder pass through his body. She returned to the sweet spot and began to suck again. If he'd had blood he'd have one hell of a hickey.

She moved down to his navel, dipping her tongue in, then blowing gently. His long fingers wrapped around her waist and he tried to drag back up so he could kiss her.

"No hands, Jazz. This is the sweet torture you've inflicted on me for six decades." She pushed his naked body back onto the bed. She climbed over him, and nuzzled his hipbone, and then bit it. His breathing hitched. She followed the line of silky hair to his shaft with little kisses. He was twitching and his hands were fisted in the sheets.

Finally, with a slowness that killed him, she ran her nails up and down his shaft. Using the lightest touch she had, she continued to caress him. She lowered her head, and her hair tickled his thighs. He started to make a peculiar noise.

"Jazz, are you... purring?" She gazed up at him. He looked sheepish. She licked her lips. Jasper gasped, as she held his shaft, and licked from the base to the tip. She repeated the action. A moment later, she flicked her tongue out and licked at the pre-cum that had formed on the slit. She took the head in her mouth, and took several inches of him into her mouth. She used one hand to stroke the rest of him, and the other to massage his balls.

His eyes were boring into the top of her head as it bobbed up and down, her tongue wisping over the slit, her tongue swirling around him, occasionally scraping her teeth over him. Jasper's mussed blonde head was rocking from side to side, and he was muttering professions of love. Alice felt him come close, so she changed rhythm.

A moment later, she decided he must have had enough he was shouting and groaning like he never had before. Finally losing his flimsy grip on control, he wound his fingers into her hair and thrust into her mouth.

"Aaaaaliiiiiiiiiiiccce!" He screamed, hissing the 's' as he came. His body arched and convulsed, and she swallowed every drop of his seed. His eyes were wide and looking a little crazy. She crawled up his body, and lay beside him.

"Did you like that, my perfect husband?" She murmured. He groaned softly.

"I love you so much. Thank you, Alice. I'm sorry I lost control, and, ya' know." He ducked his head, awkwardly.

"Jasper, I've never been more aroused than when you were screaming my name." She smiled, kissing him softly. He had noticed she was dripping wet, and she smelt delicious. He smiled. Now he can go back to-

"Don't you dare think that, Jazz. I'm not done." She kissed him, hard. He was erect already. God he loved this woman. She straddled his hips, her centre was hot and wet, very ready for him. He positioned her over his length, and she ground onto him. Both of them moaned. She rode him like there was no tomorrow, scratching her nails down his chest. One of his hands cupped her breast, the other slid between them to flick her clit.

"Oh, I'm so close Jazz!" She panted, leaning down to kiss him as she came. A moment later he grunted, and spilled into her again.

The two lay in a tangle of white limbs, letting their love wash over each other. Alice stiffened abruptly. She giggled.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper curved protectively over his mate. She laughed again.

"Edward and Emmett. They could hear us. Emmett just decided to get revenge. Edward's as embarrassed as hell."

Jasper let a grin sneak onto his face. "They did just hear their brother screaming for their favourite sister to suck harder. I think that'd damage anyone."

Alice started to chuckle, before having another vision. "Uh-oh. Em's decided to make it into a competition. He seems to think Rosalie gives head better than I do!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's possible."

**Haha! Finished! A story with actual chapters! Admittedly very short chapters, but chapters none-the-less. Tell me what you thought? Please? Not reviewing is naughty. **


End file.
